1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus, and specifically relates to an information recording apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and an information recording method whereby position information can be obtained, and a program causing a computer to execute the method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a camera has been proposed wherein position information is obtained by employing GPS (Global Positioning System), and this position information is added to a photo and recorded. For example, a camera with built-in GPS has been proposed wherein the name of the current place searched based on the current position obtained by employing the GPS is displayed, and upon a shutter button being pressed, the name of the current place is recorded in a photo (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-64169).
Also, in recent years, imaging apparatuses, such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras (single-unit camera recorders), and so forth, wherein an imaged image in which a subject such as a person or the like has been imaged is recorded as image data, have come into widespread use. Also, for example, a digital still camera has been proposed wherein position information is obtained by employing GPS, and this position information is added to an imaged image and recorded.